1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting arrangement for an engine steering cylinder for use in a variety of engines known in the art.
2. Description of Related Art
Known mounting arrangements for an engine steering cylinder include a mounting bracket used to couple a hydraulic steering cylinder to multiple brands of outboard engines. The bracket has first and second groups of holes, the holes of each group positionally corresponding to a bracket attachment hole in a particular brand of engine. The cylinder is generally machined to complement the bracket. The bracket additionally includes at least one cutout area on an upper or lower edge thereof for fitting the bracket around a Zerk fitting on a particular brand of engine. In operation, the mounting bracket must at times be inverted to accommodate certain types of engines. A piston rod is fit within the cylinder and essentially remains in its installed orientation with respect to the cylinder. Steering linkage extends between the engine tiller bar and the end of the piston rod. At least a portion of the steering linkage is invertible and must be manipulated so that an attachment portion thereof is upward or downward according to an engine type.
A problem exists, however, in that installation of the described conventional bracket and cylinder requires that the installer install the bracket to the engine, then hold the cylinder precisely in place while aligning and installing the cylinder to bracket mounting bolts. This is complicated and difficult due to the placement of the cylinder to bracket mounting holes and the fact that the bend in the mounting bracket that contains the holes of the mounting bolts is rarely perfect and therefore often required manipulation of the cylinder for attachment. Additionally, the placement of the cylinder to bracket mounting bolts makes tightening them with a wrench or socket difficult. The installer runs the risk of scratching the cylinder shaft with the wrench when tightening these bolts.
Accordingly, while the conventional mounting arrangements were suitable for their intended purpose, the need for simplification in mounting and a more universal design necessitated the development of a mounting arrangement for an engine steering cylinder which allows installation labor savings particularly in the connection of the bracket to the cylinder over known designs.